creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Look
August 24, 2012 "Don't look. They-they don't like to be looked at. How how how how how? Where does the food come from? LET ME OUT! I am free. I am not here. I AM NOT FINE! Just don't look. They really don't like to be looked at." This was a small pasta I found on the internet accompanied by the image I've put in this journal. I'm creating this journal to investigate more about this pasta. Who did it come from? What is it about? Where DOES the food come from? Who is it who doesn't want to be looked at? There are so many questions and I really would like answers. It was on /x/ by someone with the name of Ester. My first step will be to find Ester. I need to know more about this pasta...it draws me to it. Shall write more of my progress when I find out something. August 25, 2012 So I spent all night looking for this Ester. Annoyingly it seems Ester comes up with a lot of results on Google. It looks like finding this person may be tougher than I thought. I think I may try and find them on /x/. I'll make a post asking Ester to contact me. I also searched for the pasta on Google. Some similar things but not this pasta. All this talk of pasta has made me hungry for pasta actually. Luckily I cooked some just before writing this. Yum. August 26, 2012 I posted a thread on /x/ yesterday saying "Is your name Ester? Can you help me? You posted a great Creepypasta the other day and I just want to know more about it. Please reply" however they didn't reply. Disappointing. Who knows maybe I'll have better luck later today? August 27, 2012 I feel like I haven't been out in days...well I guess I haven't. My curtains have been closed for the last few days as well. It's been so sunny outside that opening them gives me a headache. Anyway I got a text last night from an unknown number saying "Don't look". It kind of creeped me out at first but it's probably one of my friends playing tricks on me. I did show some of my friends the pasta so only makes sense. I've had the odd craving for Bacon today...luckily I cooked bacon before writing this. Maybe I'm psychic for food or something. Wow a few days inside really is making me go mad. August 28, 2012 Still no luck finding Ester or the pasta but I did find the image. I searched for Ester on Google and found it. I tried to go to the website but it 404'd annoyingly. I feel like I should go outside. I've become obsessed with this pasta now. I don't know why it just seems to...attract me to it. I need to find out what "they" are. August 29, 2012 Finally some progress! Someone on /x/ said "I know of an ester. They're fine. If you should want to contact them email esternator16@hotmail.co.uk. Don't be shy. You'll be fine" so after that I emailed and asked if they made the pasta and if they could give me more information. They emailed back surprisingly quick...and by that I mean they must be an amazing typist cause it had hardly been a minute before they replied saying "Hello. Yes I am the creator. You like what I wrote? You're not the only one. People have been concerned about me after I posted it but I am fine. I looked and I am fine. Everyone who has been concerned is now fine too. I'll show you more soon. I'll be with you shortly." I am so excited about this! I don't know why but just finding out about this makes me excited. I think I'm a little sad but I love mysterious Creepypastas. I'm just gonna eat this sandwich whilst I wait. August 30, 2012 I still haven't heard anything else from this guy...I emailed back asking about it again yesterday but nothing. Maybe he's busy. Why haven't I been busy? It's still been so long since I've been outside. I really should go outside but I just feel like I can't. I can't go until I understand this. I really have become obsessed with it. I did take a peak outside but the light was so bright and white that I couldn't see a thing. My head hurt so much when I tried. Anyway it's kind of late now...just gonna watch an episode of Farscape (love that show) and go to bed. August 31, 2012 Still no email but my laptop did something kind of...creepy last night. It just turned on and started playing the credits of Farscape with the theme song going and everything. Scared the crap out of me. I went to go turn it off when pilot suddenly came up on screen and said "Don't worry. Everyone will be fine. Just stay." I found it odd as I don't remember anything like that being in the credits of any episode. I tried to view it again but my internet then started being crappy and wouldn't load the video. I then gave up and went back to sleep. I was gonna go to the shops today but turns out I seem to have eaten hardly anything. odd considering the amount of food I remember eating lately...that line in the Creepypasta seems a bit odd now saying about the food. Where did all the food come from...ok I really need to get out of the house. September 1, 2012 So it's not the first of September. I tried to make myself go out today but it was almost as if I couldn't. Like something was stopping me. Other strange things keep happening too. I feel like someone is in the house with me. Every time I think I see them in the corner of my eye I turn to look but no one is there. It could be my family but my family aren't in. They haven't been for a while...wait...where is my family? September 2, 2012 My family. My family. Where are they!? I can't think straight! Where are they? Why haven't I seen them? Maybe they're on holiday. Yes they must be on holiday. Maybe. I'm not sure anymore. I've spent too long inside now. And where is this food coming from? Everyday it just doesn't seem to disappear. Even though I've been eating lots...I'm going to stop eating and see if it stops coming. September 3, 2012 OK sorry about yesterday. I got a little bit carried away with myself. I'm sorry; I'll eat the food. WHY am I saying sorry? No matter back to the pasta. Well I would get back to it but my internet seems to be down. Tried phoning BT to find out what was wrong but the phone is dead too. Great. I should go outside. No I shouldn't...I swear there is something this house... September 4, 2012 Why did I eat the food? Why did I say sorry for it? I don't understand anything I did yesterday! And I am positive something is here I just can't see it. I've heard things about paranormal activity being able to be spotted on a camera so I got my video camera out. I'll leave it around the house to try and find something. Why haven't I gone out? DATE UNKNOWN WHAT ARE THEY!? There's things here!!! They look like the thing in the picture! They were in my room! They could still be here! But how did they get here? What if they're watching me now...I'm fine I'm fine...no I'M NOT FINE! You can't make me be fine! DATE UNKNOWN The food! It just keeps coming! Let me out of here! I don't want to be here anymore! Let me go! I AM NOT FINE! DATE UNKNOWN Don't look at them. They don't like to be looked at they told me. They're everywhere. As soon as you look they disappear though. They just don't like to be looked at. They are us. They are everywhere. They need to spread. They need you to look at them so they can become you so why wouldn't they want you to look? I am fine...I think. DATE UNKNOWN LEAVE ME ALONE! DATE UNKNOWN This is going to be my last entry. They say tomorrow is my big day. That the pasta will be credited to me. I will post everything I know to spread the word. I will become famous. Everything I want will be mine. I will be fine. I will be fine. I will be fine. I just shouldn't look, I mustn't look...but just one look couldn't hurt. Why would they say don't look? Maybe they want me to. Maybe I shouldn't. NO I SHOULD! I will be fine. September 6, 2012 I had an email today after I posted a couple of my last comments on /x/. They wanted to know more about what I wrote and if I was ok. I told them not to worry. I looked and I am fine and soon they will be too. I'll be with them shortly. We will all be fine. Except you. Category:Beings Category:Mental Illness Category:Diary/Journal